Texts From Last Night
by LittleApatheticHeart
Summary: Texts From Last Night, they can be ugly, violent, sexy, or just plain funny af. Each chapter is an entry from TFLN turned into a storyline or one-shot.
1. Chapter One: The Notebook

Well hello. A/N at the bottom in the meantime: no recognizable characters or plot points belong to me. This is strictly for my amusement (and maybe yours as well), I gain nothing from this. That is all.

Storyline: The Notebook

 **Text From Last Night: "It'll be like the notebook but with way more of my penis"**

Edward's been after what I keep in my pants for months now. I can't lie, he's come close to getting it more times than I care to admit. I can't help myself around him; I go dumb. Not that I necessarily want to help myself around him. What I really want is to help him help me out of my fucking pants, if I'm being honest.

But…

We've been friends for the better part of forever, Edward and I. Who the fuck wants to muddy crystal clear friendship waters? Then again, I think we already did that six months ago. Six months ago AKA the night of which we speak frequently, and yet, never relive. The night Edward broke up with his girlfriend and he and I got "white girl wasted" which led to making out. I may have given him a handy; he definitely finger banged me so good I couldn't move for a solid twenty minutes.

Nothing since. Per my insistence. Six months of self-imposed blue labes. I hate myself for it but I may hate him even more for making me want him so bad. If it were left up to Edward, we'd be balls deep drowning in sex.

But… we aren't. And it fucking sucks.

But… being friends is more important to me. He's like the one real friendship I can always count on. He gets me, even when he isn't trying to get _in_ me.

But…

Now all I can think about is how full of excuses and buts I am and how I really wish my butt was full of Edward's dick.

 _Fuck. Me. I gotta stop smoking and texting Edward._

But…here I sit, smiling stupid staring at my phone. It's 7 PM and my best friend, my reason for the blue labes, just texted as he always does. Class is over for Edward and now it's time to harass Bella. _Yay, me. Fuck._

 _What're you doing B? Finger fucking yourself wishing it were me? - E_

 _Stfu I was actually gonna switch it up, do a little ass play maybe ;) - B_

 _You fuckin tease - E_

 _I'm actually watching The Notebook – B_

Fuck, how I wish I were lying about that. But…(since apparently that's my favorite fucking word as of late) I really am planning to watch The Notebook.

 _Why?! My cock is now rapidly deflating - E_

 _That's hot. – B_

The giggle I let loose is absurd. I'd never admit that it ever happened.

 _I hate you - E_

 _And yet… - B_

 _No, that's all. I hate you. - E_

 _I can live with it. - B_

 _You sure you don't want me to come over? Because I would do that for you. - E_

 _Are you going to let me put it in your butt? Bc I'd do that for you. - B_

 _Fuck. No. - E_

 _Are you sure? I'm willing to reciprocate. - B_

 _Can I come over if I say I'll let you? - E_

 _Maybe. - B_

 _C'mon Bella! I'll make it super romantic and shit. It'll be like The Notebook but with way more of my penis - E_

 _Well when you put it like that… - B_

 _Fuck yes! - E_

 _Still no. Meow leave me alone. I'm smoking and then I'm gonna finger pop my asshole. - B_

 _I'm coming over - E_

 _Ok. I'll be done before you get here. - B_

 _I hate you - E_

 _I know. Hot. -B_

He'll be here in 27 minutes; the boy is like clockwork. I guess I should put on some pants before he gets here. I'm relatively certain my conscience stepped out long ago when it comes to Edward because the majority of me really, really doesn't want to put any pants on. Not like he hasn't seen my ass before. Pretty sure he's seen a lot more than that.

 _Friends, best fucking friends. Minus the fucking,_ I remind myself.

I sit on the couch a few more minutes, mostly sulking. Every day I feel my resolve slip a little more, I'm pretty sure Edward knows it too. He's been extra as of late but so have I. I tease, it's true. It's a dangerous dance we're doing and if I were really honest with myself I'd admit this change in our dynamic scares me, but…for now I'll continue to live with denial and blue labes. Besides, the teasing is kind of fun.

Five minutes til Edward is due to arrive I trudge to my room, ass wagging in the wind, and find something to cover said ass.

Edward's incessant knocking comes loud, sharp, and right on time. I walk to the door, letting my best friend in. Stupid smile and all.

A/N: So, I'll keep this short and shweet. I'm trying out a little something. As previously mentioned, I'm taking entries from Texts From Last Night and fitting them into the Twilight universe. The texts might be part of an ongoing story line or just a fun little oneshot. Soooo kinda like a witfit but with TFLN. Why? I mean… why not? I don't have an update schedule, just playing it by ear. That is all. So, enjoy. Ok byeee.


	2. Chapter Two: The Notebook

No recognizable characters or plot points belong to me. This is strictly for my amusement (and maybe yours as well), I gain nothing from this. That is all.

* * *

 **Storyline: The Notebook**

 **TEXT: "Preface: I'm drunk. But I think I'd make a good assassin. That is all."**

I wake the next morning to the sun in my eyeballs and about twelve texts from Edward. After visiting with me last night he went out with some buddies. I, on the other hand, drank wine from the bottle and read a book til I passed out. It was a good night. Edward begged for me to join him but my bed was far more inviting. I made the mistake of saying as much and as a result damn near had to kick the horny fucker out of my place.

Well, at least texts from him means he isn't dead or in jail, so, there's always that. I unlock my phone steeling myself for anything from a dick pic to lovey texts coming from my best friend. I've received plenty of both. They're mostly inane observations, my favorite by far being…

 _Preface: I'm drunk. But I think I'd make a good assassin. That is all. – E_

My laugh is loud. Christ on a cracker, homie is going to have a black eye or broken bone later when we meet up, I just know it.

I stretch like a cat, as Edward would say, damn near purring in my contentment. I sit up, picking my phone up again to check the time. It's after eleven, I'm well rested and mostly ready to handle Edward's dumb ass so I text him back.

 _Sooo, I take it you'll need greasy food? – B_

It'll take Edward a hot minute to reply so I take a shower. It's warm and welcoming and soon I find myself thinking of Edward and his amazing fingers, it doesn't take long to work myself into a frenzy. As soon as I come and the tingles subside I'm out of the shower. I have shit to do today and no time to think about the fact that I just rubbed one out to the thought of my best friend. Not like it was the first time anyways. Toweling off, I step out of the bathroom and straight into a hard chest.

"What the fuck?!" My scream borders on blood curdling.

It's Edward's chest, of-fucking-course, standing in front of me. His strong, masculine chest pressed into my naked chest because, of-fucking-course, in my moment of terror I dropped my towel. Edward's eyes, apparently, dropped with it. Because…he's a boy and that's what they do.

"Hi. You took too long to respond to my text. I come bearing gifts in the form of greasy food. Can this be the way you always thank me?"

I reach for my towel, "I literally fucking hate you."

Edward, again because he is a boy, stares at my ass while I bend for my towel. "what'd you say?"

I glare back at him since there's no reason to even speak at this point; he's like a dog with a bone. I'm naked and soaking wet, literally and figuratively, so I'm pretty much a dude's wet dream; words are irrelevant right now. So, I glare. Until I take in his face that's currently taking in my assets. His chin is covered in rug burn or road rash. Who can be sure, really, it's Edward after all and anything is likely. I grab his chin, harder than necessary but it makes me feel better. That shakes him from his stupor.

"You tried to be a ninja last night didn't you?" I giggle wrapping my towel back around my body. I fucking knew it, I knew he'd show up today with wounds from last night.

"Ow! Bella, you masochistic bitch. Listen, I warned you! I told you I was an assassin, I needed you to dash my hopes and dreams and you weren't there!" His pout is ridiculously cute.

"Dude, you're not a ninja. I don't know why when you drink you think shit like that is a good idea."

"I didn't say ninja. I'm an assassin." Edward whines, following me to my bedroom door. He makes a move to tug my towel off.

I grip my towel with one hand, while the other holds on to the edge of the door. I really just want to use my hands to kiss his boo boo all better. But…I won't.

"Well, apparently, a shitty one." And with that, I shut the door in Edward's sexy, hungover, rug burned face.

That boy will be the death of me.


	3. Chapter Three: Beautiful

No recognizable characters or plot points belong to me. This is strictly for my amusement (and maybe yours as well), I gain nothing from this. That is all.

Also, be aware...new story line/one-shot.

* * *

 **Text: Based on his face I'm positive he has a beautiful penis.**

 _Based on his face I'm positive he has a beautiful penis. - B_

And I mean it when I text Alice this. The dude is fucking sex on legs and I want at it. He's well over six feet, broad shouldered with a trim waist, and sex-god bronze hair. _Shut up and fuck me now._

Rarely, if ever, am I a withering flower and as such I walk straight up to him. He's with some friends, standing against the bar, but I don't care. I stand before the object of my lust and lean in.

"I like your face." I have to stand on my tippy toes to speak into his ear. I'm invading more of his space than I'd planned but it's loud in here and I'm determined.

He's taken aback but only momentarily. He leans down speaking into my ear in turn, "I've been looking at yours for the last twenty minutes…in a completely non-stalkerish way. I was just trying to find my 'in', you beat me to it."

He adds the last bit as an afterthought and his voice is dripping honey in my ear. I really wouldn't care if it was stalkerish.

"Is your dick as pretty as your face?"

His mouth forms the most beautiful "O" shape, a shape I'd like my mouth to make around his dick.

To his credit, dude takes my words in stride, "Well…I haven't heard any complaints."

"I imagine you wouldn't, looking like you do." I say, pulling my hair over one of my shoulders.

"Thanks?" He looks dubious.

"Definitely a compliment." And I mean it, because, dude is beautiful.

He smiles, tugging on a strand of my hair. "Okay then, thanks."

"I really want to see your dick."

He laughs and it's lovely, "Geez, wanna buy me a drink first?"

I watch as he runs his hands through his artfully tousled sex hair, "I didn't say I wanted to fuck you, though I feel it goes without saying that pretty much every girl in here wants to. I just want to look at it."

He smirks, "Let me buy _you_ a drink then."

"Is it that good?" I return the smirk in kind.

His cheeks tinge just the slightest pink, "What're you drinking?"

"Tequila," I answer instantaneously.

He looks expectant, "…and?"

"Tequila."

"Jesus." He sits down on the stool in front of him with a huff.

"Is your dick a religious experience?" I sit as well, combing my fingers through my hair.

He smiles indulgently but it's pretty clear my joke has about run its course. Damn.

"I'm sorry, I'm Bella and I'm being rude."

Dude leans in, closer than is necessary and I like it. He takes my outstretched hand in his and I swear I feel a tingle. I hope every part of him gives me tingles.

"I'm Edward."

"Nice to meet you, Edward. Can I see your dick now? I'm kidding!"

His smile is so genuine and beautiful that it's almost hard to look at. And in that moment I know I'll be looking at his dick later tonight. And I know I will have absolutely zero problem with that.


	4. Chapter Four: Bath Tub

No recognizable characters or plot points belong to me. This is strictly for my amusement (and maybe yours as well), I gain nothing from this. That is all.

Also, be aware...new story line/one-shot.

* * *

 **TEXT: "I'm like, not good at living."**

 **Story line/One-shot: Bathtub**

Last night was an awful mistake. Not like in the sense of I went out and had unprotected sex and now it hurts when I pee. No, definitely not that. Awful mistake as in I drank too much wine and fell asleep in the bath tub.

And my roommate, Rosalie, found me. She's now certain that I was trying to off myself. I know this because Alice, my best friend, texted and told me so. Apparently I'm on suicide watch and being scolded via text, which makes me wish it were a suicide attempt. That's awful, I shouldn't say things like that. Buuuuut, I could seriously do without my current conversation with Alice…

 _Wtf were you thinking Bella?! – A_

 _That I like wine and baths? – B_

 _Bella! Be serious! – A_

 _I am. Seriously. I. Fell. Asleep. You know me, Allie. I'd never. – B_

 _Wtf is wrong with you – A_

 _I'm like, not good at living – B_

 _If I weren't across the country, I'd come kill you myself for scaring me like this – A_

 _Chill. Rose is a drama queen. You know this. – B_

 _She called me crying Bella! – A_

 _Yeah, well, she was drunk. – B_

 _Yeah. Well. So were you. – A_

 _Touché. Look, I promise I won't drink and bath anymore – B_

 _This is like the time I found you sleeping in the shower. You were in there for like 4 hours. – A_

 _Then this should come as no surprise. – B_

 _Just be safe pls ok? – A_

 _Deal. Now go get ravaged by your husband and leave me alone Allie – B_

I really didn't want to interrupt Alice, especially not on her honeymoon and especially not like this. I feel awful, I really do. She and Jasper have only been gone for two days and already they're getting frantic calls from Rosalie. I mean, couldn't I have at least waited a few more days to cause undue panic? Apparently not. Then again, Rosalie really is a drama queen and she really was drunk. I love my roommate dearly but she really screwed the pooch on this one.

I sigh, standing and walk into the living room.

"Ooooo Rosalie! I'm the ghost of Bella here to haunt yoooooou" I snicker, dropping down next to her.

"You're a bitch, Bella!" She slaps my shoulder playfully.

"And you're a drama queen."

She rolls her eyes, "Well, yeah no shit, honey. But you were passed out in the tub Bella! Your head was barely above the water!"

"Rose! Was there any blood?"

"No."

"Was I breathing?"

"I couldn't tell! I didn't want to get close to your dead, lifeless body." She sighs exasperatedly. Like I should know this.

"Then what gave you the indication that I was anything but sleeping?!" I throw my hands up with a huff.

"I was drunk! Hello!" She jumps off the couch.

This sets me off into a belly laugh, "I know, Rosie. God, you're such a drama queen. Next time, try waking me up, yeah? Maybe throw something at my drunk ass?"

"Ugh! I hate you and Alice both. You bitches say almost the same things verbatim." She nudges my knee with her pretty, well maintained foot.

"Yeah, yeah. So, brunch for your hungover ass?"

"Duh. Go get dressed." She's already walking towards her room.

"Why, when I can go in this?" I throw this comment at her back. It's like an insult to Rose to say it, so I know I'm egging her on but it's too easy.

Her rebuttal doesn't disappoint, "You're going to die alone. Drowned in a bath, drunk off wine, Bella. Start putting in some effort."

I chuckle, stand and walk to my room. I'll put on some clothes but not because of her threats of dying alone but more so because the bitch won't be seen with me otherwise. Such a brat. But I love her anyways.

And, maybe, she might be a little right…a little effort wouldn't hurt.


	5. Chapter Five: The Notebook

No recognizable characters or plot points belong to me. This is strictly for my amusement (and maybe yours as well), I gain nothing from this. That is all.

* * *

 **Storyline: The Notebook**

 **TEXT: What kind of sociopath goes to sleep at 9pm when I clearly need attention**

Edward has been studying for mid-terms all week. He's also been working. I haven't seen my best friend in days. Well. I have but more like the side of his face smashed into books. All study, all the time. He hasn't even been burning with me. So, pretty much, things are a travesty. I'm definitely not overreacting. I snort to myself as I pack a bowl for one, because apparently that's my M.O. as of late. Also not me overreacting.

I should be studying too but…I'm not because I procrastinate like a motherfucker. Not Edward, he stays on it. Usually he doesn't hesitate to remind me how I'll regret my procrastination later but he hasn't. Because he's that balls deep in studying. He hasn't even tried to get into my pants and I don't really know what to make of it. It shouldn't be an issue but it's become the norm and as such I don't know how to deal without it.

Edward also isn't coming over tonight, or rather, he's not going out with the group tonight. Usually he likes to at least come watch me get ready. He claims he likes watching my neurosis in full swing while I pick apart my body and wardrobe. I'm pretty sure he likes it because he usually gets an eyeful of T&A during my mid-getting-ready melt down. He's such a peach like that.

 _You're missing my melt down – B_

 _YOU'RE interrupting my studies. – E_

 _I miss you – B_

 _You've seen me all week – E_

 _Yeah but not really. I miss you, Eddie. – B_

 _Gross. – E_

 _Edward plsssss – B_

 _Grosser – E_

 _Is that even a word? Aren't you like a learned scholar or something? You're going to fail. – B_

 _Rude. – E_

 _You're rude. – B_

 _Your face is rude. – E_

 _And I'm tired. – E_

 _Edwaaaaaard! – B_

 _Whining? And you're how old? – E_

 _At least come over. I'll suck your dick if you do? – B_

 _I'm going to bed – E_

 _WHAT?! You're turning down fellatio?! – B_

 _What kind of person says fellatio as proposition – E_

 _Me. Clearly. – B_

 _What kind of sociopath goes to sleep at 9pm when I clearly need attention – B_

 _Me. Clearly. – E_

 _Fuck. Fine. I'll find someone else to fellate. Have fun. Sleeping (lame). – B_

 _Ok. Have fun. Blowing some suh dude. Bye. – E_

 _See you tomorrow, yeah? – B_

 _Of course. Can't wait to hear about your newly acquired mouth herpes – E_

 _Rub one out tonight thinking about it – B_

 _That's hot. Now go away. I'm sleeping – E_

 _Goodnight shithead. – B_

 _Love you too. – E_

I pull the dank cloud of bud into my lungs and hold it. I'm mostly joking about being so grumpy that he isn't joining us tonight and yet…I'm a little grumpy. I can't quite put my finger on why it bothers me that he isn't going out, which bothers me even more. We go out all the time, together and separately. So why am I so shitty faced about it this time? I shake off that line of thought quick, fast, and in a hurry. I exhale, watching the thick fog fill my bedroom.

 _I really should start studying for mid-terms. I should stay in and study. Maybe I should just go harass Edward and study with him._

I cringe at even the thought of studying. _Gross and grosser._ I push the thoughts of productivity aside along with my grumpy pants attitude about Edward. My mid-getting-ready melt down isn't going to have itself. I sigh, looking at the five outfits I have spread out on my bed and enjoy my newly acquired hazy high. Momentarily I wish Edward were here to tell me how pretty I am and weigh in on what I should wear.

 _I'm a strong independent woman, don't need no man._

I'm lying to myself. Ten minutes later I'm calling my second bestest of friends, Alice. She answers on the second ring. Edward probably warned her I'd be calling.

"Edward get tired of being friend zoned for all eternity?" That's how she greets me. The bitch.

"Fuck off! Come upstairs. Help me choose what to wear."

"He warned me you'd do this."

She sighs like I'm inconveniencing her but she lives for this shit. At least half the time she's here with Edward and I anyways helping me with wardrobe choices. At least when she isn't fucking her boyfriend six ways to Sunday. I hear Alice grabbing her keys and shutting the door. It is a godsend that we live in the same apartment building.

"I'm worthless without you, Al."

"I'm content with my sloppy seconds, Bell. No need to slob on my knob."

"The door is open. I love you." And with that I hang up and turn back to my bed.

I hear Alice enter and close the door behind her. I'm struck and thrown off kilter briefly before Hurricane Alice hits by my last coherent thought…

 _I really do miss Edward._

I don't even have a moment to ponder the thought before I'm swept away into the night.


	6. Chapter Six: The Notebook

Any recognizable characters or plot points do NOT belong to me. This is strictly for my amusement (and maybe yours as well), I gain nothing from this. That is all.

* * *

 **Storyline: The Notebook**

 **TEXT: You took all of your clothes off and tried to seduce me and while trying to seduce me you decided you were too drunk and passed out.**

I wake up with a start, briefly disoriented. The sheets I'm lying in aren't the color of my sheets. These sheets are a dark grey and mine are currently sporting Pocahontas designs (because, I'm an adult like that). I breathe deeply catching a familiar scent. Sitting up, I realize exactly where I am: Edward's bed. I also realize I am naked but for panties. And I'm alone.

 _What the fuck?_

Well, I guess the good news is I'm not in some rando's bed. And I'm relatively certain that if I'm in Edward's bed, I probably didn't acquire mouth Herpes last night. That last part is debatable though; I can't be one hundred percent certain considering I don't remember much after trying to leave the bar we were at with a blonde dude with pretty blue eyes. I think Alice stopped me. I also think Emmett's big ass put me to bed. Things do not add up. I text Edward for answers.

 _Why am I naked in your bed? – B_

I hear Edward's phone ding from the living room followed by a muffled curse, something about 'fuckin Bella'.

 _You took all of your clothes off and tried to seduce me and while trying to seduce me you decided you were too drunk and passed out - E_

"WHAT?!" My scream is shrill even to my ears but I don't care because…what?!

 _Shut up. I'm sleeping – E_

No. There will be none of that. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen get your ass in here now!"

After a minute or two I hear an overdrawn groan followed by the springs of the couch protesting and finally Edward's clunking foot falls as he makes his way to the bedroom. He looks handsomely haggard and shirtless as fuck once he's in the doorway. Despite my current confusion I have to smile. Edward shuffles towards the bed and flops down beside me, yanking the covers up so he can crawl in.

"For someone that was as drunk as you were, you are far too coherent and talky for this early in the morning" Edward snakes his arm around my mid-section, pulling me close and snuggling into my neck.

"It's not even that early." I squirm a little as his stubble tickles me

"It's fucking early. And your horny little drunk ass kept me up all fucking night. I'm tired. Stop robbing me of my sleep." I feel his lips grazing my neck as he speaks and it definitely isn't leaving me unaffected.

I pull away a little, "How the fuck did I end up here?"

He pulls me back, "Em put you to bed and you rallied, _like you always do_ , and managed to make it here without bodily injury. Then. _Then_ you called me incessantly until I woke up to let you in. I hate you." I feel his soothing touch at my hip, small strokes.

"And then what?"

Edward sighs, kissing my neck so softly I almost don't realize it. "You got naked and tried to seduce me."

I try to look down at him snuggled into the spot between my neck and shoulder, "I did not."

This makes him chuckle and push himself impossibly closer. "Oh, you did. You almost succeeded too." I know it's the truth, I can feel him remembering it.

"That did not happen!" I try to pull away again but he won't allow it.

"It did." He speaks into my ear, causing me to shiver.

"It did _not_!"

"I beg to differ, and, as the sober one I'm the credible source here."

"Why didn't you capitalize on the occasion?" I whisper, almost afraid of the answer.

"Because," he kisses my cheek, right next to my mouth, "when I fuck you Bella?"

And suddenly everything happens very quickly. Edward is rolling me fully to my back and laying his entire body fully on top of mine. My legs, because they're traitors, open for him and Edward is between them. He rocks his dick into me, our nether bits separated only by sleep shorts and my sad excuse for panties.

"When I fuck you you're going to feel it, Bella. You're going to know it." His lips ghost over mine as he speaks, "And you'll fucking remember it because when I fuck you, I'm going to destroy you."

I should make a ridiculous retort. I should stop this before it goes any further. I'm great at ruining the mood. I mean, I tried to seduce him last night and mid-seduction I went to sleep. I should stop. But I don't want to. I want to give in and I want to him to get it in. Now.

 _We're best fucking friends, minus the fucking._ I try to remind myself.

But, _Jesus,_ in this moment I wish there was fucking. It'd be so easy and I know Edward would be so good. He pushes his hips into mine again and I gasp because _fuck_ it is fucking good. And _fuck_ because we shouldn't be doing this. My bare chest heaves beneath Edward's and all I can think is I want our bottom halves bare as well. Edward kisses my mouth, kisses me breathless until I break away. And I only do that because I feel his hand start to creep down my body and I know if it gets to the promised land that'll be it. There will be no turning back. I feel something shifting in our dynamic. I panic.

"I almost went home with a blonde dude last night, I don't even like blondes."

Edward freezes and I know I've popped the bubble. I know I've stopped the sex train dead in its tracks. He rolls off of me and away groaning loud and long into his pillow. He breathes heavily for a moment and I stare at the ceiling, doubting my sanity.

"Fuck Bella! Fuck!" He speaks into his pillow but I hear him. Loud and clear. The man is a saint, I'm sure of it.

"I'm sorry."

Edward chuckles humorously and then clears his throat. Sitting up on his elbow he gazes down on me, "So, did you fellate him? Are you the proud new owner of mouth Herpes?"

I gasp and reach out to smack him, "No! And no! Dickhead!"

"Is the offer for fellatio still up for grabs then?" And just like that my best friend is back. We're officially out of relatively uncharted territory.

"Hell no! As the story of last night goes, I came to you. And that wasn't the offer. This isn't dick sucking on delivery."

I'm speaking but Edward doesn't hear me; his eyes have ventured south and at first I don't realize what he's look at until I follow his eyes. In the commotion of trying to hit him I have managed to dislodge the blanket from my shoulders and one of my tits is hanging out. I'm fairly certain at this point that my body just _wants_ to be naked around Edward. Really, I can't blame it.

His eyes are dark and hooded and I can feel the mood shifting again. His hand reaches out and just as I think he's going to touch me, he surprises us both and covers my chest up. Edward suddenly sits all the way up and throws his legs over the side of the bed. He's up and moving across the room to the dresser where he pulls out sweat pants and my favorite shirt of his to wear. Turning around he throws me the clothes and the sweetest smile I've ever seen.

"Well since you've sufficiently woken us both up, let's go get food and go to your place. It's time for you to start studying for mid-terms too. You're going to regret it if you don't."

The spell is officially broken; things are back to normal. Self-imposed blue labes and all.

 **A/N: My apologies for the clam/cock block of this chapter. I don't think these two will be doing this dance much longer, I mean...one's resistance is only so strong when it comes to Edward. haha. Anyways, hope you're enjoying. I'm thoroughly entertained while I research Text From Last Night for future chapters. New chapter soon. Ok byeeee.**


End file.
